The Right Time
by SnickersAddict
Summary: After 6 months of dating, Nick decides this is the right time for him to propose to Sara. Does she say yes? Pure fluff, and cutesy Snickers stuff. The idea came from a topic on the Snickers thread on TalkCSI the other day. Just scenarios were passed a
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story. I don't profit from them either. I'm just a broke college student, tryin' to get by with her addiction to Snickers. If I did own or profit from the characters in this story, many people on TalkCSI would know what I'd do with Nicky. wink Just kiddin'… Hope you enjoy the addiction to Snickers as much as I do!

She was lying there in their bed, slowly recapturing the whole day they had spent together. It was very rare for either of them to have a day off, but this day was special on so many reasons. It was their 6 month anniversary of them dating.

FLASHBACK TO THE EVENING BEFORE

"Nicky," Sara whined. "Can't you just get tomorrow off too? Come on, I had enough balls to ask Grissom to let me off."

Nick contemplated a moment. If he told her that he had already gotten tomorrow off for their anniversary, it would spoil the whole plan he set up.

Nick wrapped his strong, tanned arms around her small waist. "Baby, I can't, I'm sorry. I've already asked Griss about letting me get the day off, but he said he couldn't afford havin' two of his best people off on the same day." Nick drawled.

"Fine, I'll just sit in our apartment pouting and having one of the worst anniversaries ever," Sara stated.

"Well, I'll try to see what I can do, okay? Now, we need to get outta here and get to work. We're going to be late and you know how much Griss has gotten onto us for that lately." Nick winked. "Although, those times we were late…" he trailed off when he received a slap on the arm.

They arrived at the lab, with a few minutes to spare. This had become their routine lately. After the ordeal with Nick's abduction, him and Sara had slowly started to see more and more of each other, until it became apparent they were dating just each other and not going out with anyone else. They were content with the arrangement. About two months into seeing each other, Nick out of the blue asked Sara to move in, seeing as most of her stuff was at his place anyway. They ended the lease Sara had on her apartment and quietly moved her into Nick's apartment. It's not that they didn't want the lab to know they were dating, they just didn't feel the need to make it some big deal. Catherine, Warrick, and Greg all knew they had been dating, and as usual, Grissom was slow on the uptake, but eventually found out when he caught Nick kissing on Sara's neck in the break room.

END FLASHBACK

Sara giggled at the thought of Grissom catching her and Nick. That was an eventful day, wasn't it? She pondered.

Nick stirred, which made Sara scared she had woke him. Nick slowly stretched, and rolled over and looked at her with a sleepy gaze.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Nick slowed drawled out.

She loved his accent. It was always more pronounced when he was just waking up. "Good morning to you too." Sara grinned.

They both looked over at each other's eyes and smiled, both knowing they couldn't believe what had happened the day before.

FLASHBACK

That morning of their six-month anniversary, Nick woke up, and slowly slipped out of his and Sara's bed and got a quick shower. He went into the kitchen and wrote a short note for Sara.

_Dearest Sara,_

_I went out to get a few things done. Guess what? I do have the day off today. No worries anymore. We can spend the whole day together and not worry about any cases. I love you more than you'll ever know._

_Love,_

_Nicholas_

Nick was going to pull his plan off, he hoped. He had planned out the perfect way to propose to Sara. He had been thinking about it for the past month, but was unsure of how to go about it just yet. Now he knew he would do it over a picnic in the park. He just needed to gather up the right stuff from the supermarket.

Meanwhile, back at their apartment, Sara was just waking up. She reached her hand out and realized the space next to her was empty and cold. Now where did he sneak off to and how did I not notice? She thought to herself. Sara got up and slowly padded her way to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She noticed a little white sheet of paper by the machine. Sara laughed. "That sneak. Always up to something." Just as she said that, Nick walked in the door.

"Hey there. I see you finally woke up." Nick said, carefully balancing a bag of groceries.

"Yes I did. Now how come you're just telling me about you having the day off? Do you just get a kick out of me whining?"

Nick slowly wrapped his arms around Sara and said, "Well, yes but also, it's because I have a surprise for you. Now get your cute butt into the shower and get dressed. We're going to the park." Nick whispered into her ear. He turned her around and nudged her towards the bathroom.

While Sara got undressed and into the shower, she thought about what Nick could have possibly have up his sleeve. She lazily took a shower, thoroughly enjoying the hot water and knowing that she had Nick all to herself today. When she finished, Sara stepped out of the shower, and got out the one pair of jeans she knew Nick couldn't resist her in. She also grabbed her favorite tank top she knew made her look great. She quickly straightened her hair and applied a little bit of light makeup to her face. She gave a last glance at herself in the mirror and gave herself an approving nod.

Sara sauntered into the kitchen where Nick was standing packing a basket with sandwiches and other treats. Nick looked up and gazed at his beautiful girlfriend. He finally snapped out of it and questioned, "All right, you ready to go? Thought we might just hang out there for a little while, maybe have some lunch?"

Sara just nodded and hugged him. "Thank you Honey. You are too good to me." They walked out the door and slipped into Nick's truck and headed down the road to the nearby park.

****

I would really appreciate some reviews…if at all possibly. wink Love y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anyone in this story. I don't profit from them either. I'm just a broke college student, tryin' to get by with her addiction to Snickers. If I did own or profit from the characters in this story, many people on TalkCSI would know what I'd do with Nicky. wink Just kiddin'… Hope you enjoy the addiction to Snickers as much as I do!**

As they were driving to the park, Nick would steal glances at Sara, thinking about what was about to happen once they got there. He was a giddy as a teenager on their first date. Lordy, how am I going to pull this off? He thought. I bet she already knows I'm going to propose to her. I bet she found the ring already and will say no. Nick noticed he heard Sara's insistent voice.

"Oh, were you saying something, Sar?" Nick said, hoping she wouldn't notice he wasn't paying attention to her at all.

Sara sighed. "Never mind Nicky. I was just wondering something, but we're almost to the park. Don't worry about it."

Sara leaned over and cut on the radio, tuning it to a country station. Nick smiled at his accomplishment. I've turned her into a pseudo-Southern girl already, he thought.

Minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of the park. They got out of the car, Nick carrying the basket of goodies. They found a shady spot under a beautiful elm tree. Nick and Sara settled down onto of the blanket that Sara had laid out.

"So Nicky, what did you plan for the day?" Sara questioned. She had no clue what was up with that impish grin he seemed to always have on his pretty little face.

"Just a picnic and such. Whatever you wanna do, I guess. I just wanted to spend time with you on our anniversary." Nick blushed.

"Aww, Baby, I really don't deserve this. I would have been content with snuggling up in bed or on the couch all day you know." Sara winked. Nick groaned. "Baby, don't tease. It's not fair."

"Fine, okay. What's for lunch?" Sara grinned, rubbing her hands together.

"Your favorite veggie sandwich from the deli down the street and some sweets. Cookies I picked up from the bakery and such." Nick said, pulling assorted things out of the basket.

They contently sat there, eating and making small talk. Nick was only half listening to Sara. He was trying to figure out when he could propose. This isn't going to work. She'll suspect something if I ask now. I wanted to ask over lunch, but it's too corny now. Nick sighed, not realizing he was pretty loud.

"Well, thanks Nicholas. Didn't realize I was that boring." Sara joked and smiled. She knew Nick was trying having a hard time concentrating. She wasn't even prepared for the reason that Nick was pre-occupied.

"Sorry Sar. I'm just mulling over the fact we've been together for half a year. You realize it took us almost 5 years to even date each other?" Nick chuckled his signature laugh. Dangit, I sure as heck can't do it now, Nick griped in his head.

They polished off their meal and folded up the blanket and threw all their stuff back into the bed of Nick's truck. Sara glanced and realized there were a football and a Frisbee in there. "Nicky, you know I can't throw either one of these, right?" Sara nervously laughed. She didn't want Nick to think she was inept, because she knew football was a big sport to him. She just couldn't throw worth crap.

"Baby, it's fine. Don't worry. We can go rent one of the canoes over there," Nick pointed over to the dock and shed. Sara sighed with relieve. "Thank you Nick."

They quietly walked over to the shed and dock, rented the canoe and carefully got themselves into the canoe. They had been floating around for a few minutes when Nick piped up. "You know I love you Sara, right?" Sara looked quizzically at Nick and said, "Yes Nicky, I do. You know I love you too. So much." Now what brought this on, Sara thought.

Nick smiled and realized this wasn't a great time to propose either. What if he dropped the ring in the water? What then? He sighed and then got an idea. Once again, that little impish grin crossed his face. Sara noticed that his expression had changed and realized that he was up to something. "Nicholas, no. You better not as heck tip this thing…" Sara said noticing he was slowly swaying the canoe. "Nicky NO!" Sara squealed.

Just as soon as the words left Sara's mouth, the canoe rocked one last time and tipped. Nick was the first to come up for air and realized what he had done. He quickly felt his pocket to make sure the ring was still in his left pocket. He sighed with relief, but just as he did, Sara dunked him. She started laughing and when Nick came back up for air, he screamed, "You little sneak! I didn't even notice you were behind me." They both chuckled and swam towards the canoe. Nick and Sara slowly swam the canoe back to shore.

Once they had walked back to the truck and dried off with the blanket, they sat down on a bench. Nick had his right arm lazily slung over Sara's shoulder. He looked over at her and said quietly, "Thank you for coming out here with me. And for not getting too mad at me for getting you soaked." Sara grinned.

"It's fine, Honey. It was fun." Sara replied smiled that priceless gap-toothed grin.

They quietly sat there beside each other. It was one of those comfortable silences that you could only have with a best friend or soul mate. Nick sighed. I guess it's now or nothing.

"Sara, I needa ask you something…" Nick trailed off, hoping she wouldn't catch on. "Yes Nick?" Sara questioned.

"Um, when we get back to the apartment, do you wanna just order in some Mexican or Chinese instead of going out to dinner?" Nick quickly said. Damn, what is wrong with me? Just ask her, man.

"Yeah, sure. Mexican okay? We had Chinese two nights ago." Sara said, slowly rubbing her thumb on the back of Nick's strong hand. What is up with him today? He's being extra weird.

Sara slowly leaned her head down on Nick's right shoulder and started to tenderly run her hand on his knee. Nick smiled, looking down at her wet curly hair. How did I end up so lucky, he thought. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Marry me, Sar." Nick quietly drawled in his thick Southern accent.

****

Once again, that button down there that says review…I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope y'all like. I've got some details runnin' around in my head about Chapter 3. Have a nice day!


End file.
